The Grissom Game
by AdieBishop
Summary: A repsonse to Cincoflex' challenge on YTDAW...Grissom goes on The Dating Game.  GSR.


**The Grissom Game**

(In response to Cincoflex' challenge on YTDAW. The rules:

Grissom on The Dating Game

You can set it in his past, (70s or 80s) or even in current times as a charity event, etc. I leave it up to you if he's the bachelor looking for one of three bachelorettes, or if he's one of three bachelors answering questions posed by the bachelorette.

And you have to mention that awful bathroom decal flowered backdrop)

"You're shitting me!"

Catherine laughed. "Nope, he agreed to do it." She shrugged. "It's for charity, Brass, give the guy a break."

Jim shook his head and chuckled. "So who else is in on this?"

"Nick and Greg."

"And who's the lucky bachelorette?" he asked with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have to go interrogate someone?"

Jim smiled and patted on her on the shoulder. "Well, good luck."

Catherine rolled her eyes as her cell phone rang.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"C'mon, Sara, it's for charity!" Nick pleaded. "Something came up with Lindsay and Catherine had to back out. Everyone else is busy."

"How convenient," she snorted.

"Don't you wanna find out who the guest contestant is?" he grinned, and Sara raised an eyebrow.

"What guest contestant?"

Nick laughed and headed out of the break room.

"What guest contestant?!"

"Hey Sara."

Sara looked at Greg.

"That floral backdrop is just horrible." She shook her head. "Glad I'm not epileptic."

Nick smiled as he joined the pair. "Well, let's go, Greggo, the stage awaits."

"See ya," Greg said to Sara, and she nodded.

A stage hand set up the chairs as the techs tested the lighting and music. The cameras started to roll as they sat on stage, and the music began. Jim Lange stepped out from the floral curtain partition and laid down the rules.

"Bachelor Number One," Sara read, "I like word association games. When I say sex, you say…"

"Yes please," Greg shot, and Nick snickered.

"Bachelor Number Two?"

Nick glanced at Greg and couldn't help but laugh, "Definitely."

Sara sighed. How did she let them talk her into this?

"Bachelor Number Three. When I say sex, you say…"

"Male or female?"

Sara sat up straight, her breath caught in her throat.

Grissom.

She cleared her throat.

"Bachelor Number One, If we were stranded on a desert island, what's the first thing you'd do, and why?"

Greg thought a moment. "Analyze the levels of chloride and sodium in the water." He shrugged. "Have to drink something, right?"

Grissom looked at him.

"Bachelor Number Two. If we were to go on a date, where would you take me?"

"The body farm," Nick whispered to Greg, and Grissom rubbed his forehead. Nick cleared his throat, "I'd take you out for a romantic, candle-lit dinner…maybe for a walk on the beach in the moonlight, so I could watch your hair blowing in the breeze," he finished, a dreamy look in his eye, and Sara sighed.

"Bachelor Number Three, how would you tell a woman that you love her?

Grissom looked confused. "I've never been in love," he answered quietly, and Sara frowned. She put the cue cards in her back pocket. "If I was, however," he continued, "I'm sure I'd tell her in some _cryptic_ way," he added with a grin.

Sara hid a smile.

"This question is for all the bachelors. What's your favorite leather item and why?"

"Riding crop, fun to play with."

Nick shot Greg a questioned look. "My boots---they're comfortable."

"Restraints." Nick and Greg looked at Grissom, their eyes wide, and he realized that he'd said it out loud. He shrugged, "Good for lots of things."

They went to a commercial break then, and Greg and Nick chatted while Grissom and Sara sat quietly, a partition separating them. Sara wondered what he'd meant by 'cryptic,' as the cameraman counted down, "Three, two…"

"And we're back…"

Sara voiced her choice and Nick and Greg walked over and hugged her and then walked off the stage.

Grissom stood up and walked around the partition, Sara stood and grinned. "Restraints," she teased, and Grissom blushed.

"You two science geeks are off to dinner and…"

Jim's voice trailed off as the audience applauded. Someone yelled out, "Kiss her!" and Grissom took Sara by the hand. His lips brushed her cheek quickly and the applause grew louder.

Sara stood on the balcony looking out over the water. Grissom stood in the doorway, his glass of wine in hand. She didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"I'm glad they let us have the dinner here," she said finally. "Better than some glitzy restaurant full of press."

Grissom sighed. "Well, it is for charity. The more press, the better."

Sara shrugged, "I just didn't feel like it, Gris. I didn't want to do this to begin with." She paused. "Why'd you do it, anyway?"

"Catherine begged me to."

Sara laughed. "Then she couldn't do it."

"Yeah," he nodded. He thought a moment. "I don't regret it though."

Sara looked at him. "Why's that?"

He winked at her. "You're very…intriguing, Sara Sidle."

She smiled.


End file.
